Without You
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Hunter/Dustin. One-shot. Song fic. Set at the end on PRNS. Hunter breaks up with Dustin before he leaves.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own this song or any others mentioned. I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic. If I did...Hunter and Dustin would be in my closet.  
**Author's Note:** I had to rewrite the second half like...twice because my computer kept being a dick head. SO! If it reads rushed and choppy, sorry. I normally don't write songfics because I think I do a crappy job and they're always really long (see Comatose), when I think song fic, I think, short fic....Oo ah well. I was going to write a lemon, I really was but I...yeah....maybe i'll give it a shot someother time? BUT I got really close. OH! And is it weird to have a thing for a guy who has the same name as your little sister?

**Kinda Important:** This shot is one of two shots that kinda go hand in hand...Yin and Yang. Also, this story dips its toes in my story 'Get It?' but you don't have to read that story to understand this one.

**Muse: **My little story making helpers: Enigma, Hinder, Nickleback, Daughtry, Stained, Seether ft. Amy Lee.

_H i n d e r - W i t h o u t Y o u_

* * *

"Well, Can I come in?" Hunter was leaning against the door frame as Dustin worked the keys into the lock.

"My parents aren't home dude" Dustin said in a low whisper as if they were sneaking around at a Ranger Con trying not to get noticed. The thunder ranger pushed off the door frame and looked at the drive way, totally empty. Sure his parent's car could be in the garage...if Dustin hadn't converted nearly the whole thing into a workshop for his bike.

_I just wanna be alone tonight_

_I just wanna take a little breather_

"They're not home bro" the older man pointed out as he leaned back against the frame and watched the wind ninja closely, a bit too close, because Dustin was starting to have a hard time with the key to the door.

"No," he held the keys up so they could catch the street lamp lights and re realized he had the wrong key. He found the right on then proceeded to unlock the door, "They're here" he said again as he got the door open, he was about to go in but Hunter grabbed his hand and pulled the door closed. "Hunter-"

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean dude?" Dustin asked, suddenly becoming nervous. Sure, he'd ticked Hunter off before but each time he was able to laugh it off and continue with the day, but that was when they were at Storm Chargers or Ninja Ops with everyone else. Now they were in front of Dustin's house, by now it had to be eleven thirty at night and they were standing on the narrow walk way at the front door. He took this moment to curse the maker of the house for not including a giant patio.

"Dustin!"

"What?"

"Were you even listening?" Dustin didn't say anything because he knew Hunter would get even more pissed off if he actually got a confirmation that the earth ninja wasn't paying attention. "You weren't were you?" Silence. He could practically feel the anger emanating from the form in front of him, not to mention the killer grip on his hand. "Answer me!" It wasn't exactly a yell but it was certainly loud enough to cause Dustin to flinch and instantly drop his gaze. "Look at me..." The tone was softer but Dustin knew better, he knew Hunter was far from calming down, the still gripping hand confirmed that.

"Dude, lay off, you're hurting my hand" he said as he grabbed his wrist and tried to work his hand free. Hunter grabbed his wrist and stopped his attempt to free himself and kept a rough grip on both hands. "Dude, cut it out" He sent the taller man against the large bush that was standing behind him then he darted into the house locking the door three times behind himself. Door lock, dead bolt, chain. He fell back onto his bottom, panting as he listed to a bang on his door then the iron screen door slamming.

_Cause lately all we do is fight_

_And every time it cuts me deeper_

Minutes after the screen slammed, Dustin became annoyingly aware of the ringing silence in his ears so he stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it in hope of expelling the noise. No luck. He got to his feet and brought his hands to the top of his head and sighed, he knew Hunter didn't really mean to hurt him, didn't really want to argue and he didn't really mean to attack the door. Everyone knew Hunter had a short temper and once he was ticked you better move out of his way, but lately he's been doing a lot more.

He flicked the garage light on and looked at a bike frame mounted onto of a table off the right and he sighed. The bike of his dreams, well, something like that, he picked up the stripped frame for free from some yard, the engine work but that didn't matter much when he was going to swap it for a more powerful one eventually, plus intended to build it from the ground up anyway. Sure he could always work on and modify the one he had but he knew from experience that thing are better enjoyed when you work hard to get it. Which brought him back to Hunter. The garage light shut off, hiding the stripped bike and the weeks worth of cobwebs and dust that covered the untouched work area.

Dustin walked up the stairs to his room and shuffled through the dirty and clean clothes that were littered all over the floor. This whole situation was getting to him and people were starting to notice: Kelly had to have a talk to him about constantly not focusing during his competitions, Tori also said that he just seemed unfocused, more than usual, Shane pointed out that he hardly showed up to his demos anymore and on top of that, Cam said he wasn't focused on training, even Tsunami Cycle training, that was bad. He was having personal problems and his friends were suffering for it. He pulled his checkered shirt off and crawled into bed, looking at the picture on his wooden nightstand by in front of the blue and yellow lava lamp. Dustin groaned in frustration and grabbed the plastic black frame and studied the picture, it was of him and Hunter. Motocross race, first place, Dustin didn't compete because he twisted his ankle, he was going to but Kelly insisted he cheered from the sidelines. Hunter wore his crimson gear and a brilliant smile with his arm around Dustin who was giving and equally large smile, albeit more goofy, and a thumbs up. An almost silent clank sounded as the picture frame was flattened on the nightstand top.

_Cause something's changed_

_You've been acting so strange_

_And its taking its toll on me_

_Its safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" Tori asked as she crossed her arms.

"About a week?" Blake looked at Hunter and his brother gave a small nod.

"Yeah, about a week, our grandma needs help rearrange her house and she wants to spend sometime with us" he explained as he patted his brothers shoulder.

"But if anything happens we'll come back" Blake said as he raised his wrist with his morpher on it.

"It's not gonna be like last time right?" Shane asked, wanting to make sure that it was going to be their real grandma and no Kapri and Marah.

"No way bro." Hunter said with a laugh.

"Then we'll see you guys later" Shane said as he waved to the thunder brothers.

"Bye" Tori and Dustin almost said in unison causing the water ninja to jump. She didn't even know her friend was behind them sitting on top of the counter. She smiled at Dustin and then turned to give Blake and Hunter a hug.

"See ya later Dustin, huh?"

"Yeah, see ya later Blake, bye Hunter"

"Bye"

There was nothing exchanged between Hunter and Dustin past a 'good-bye'. They never acted different in front of their friends, or better said, they didn't act like Blake and Tori, with the kissing and holding. It didn't bother either of them, ever but when Hunter was leaving for a while they'd be a hug and a drawn out kiss that left him wanting to drag his friend to the back of the shop and postpone the trip he had planned for a few hours. But now? He didn't feel that urge to just off the counter and ravish the thunder ninja before he left, and he was okay with that.

***

"Blake and Hunter are going to back in two days" Tori said with a small smile. She was talking to Shane and Dustin about getting together and going to hang out.

"Okay, we just have to let Cam know" Shane said as he washed some oil off his hands.

"Cool, you in Dustin. Dustin?"

"Huh?" He looked away from the box in his arms to his female friend. "Yeah, yeah, definitely dude" he said with a smile as he walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"You're working on that bike again?"

"Yep"

"Good, I thought for a second you'd given' up"

"No way Tor, just ran into a little problem" he said with a shrug.

"Oh, Hunte-" He cut her off by holding a handle bar in her face and she leaned back a bit.

"I needed handle bars, that and some other stuff" He explained and he turned the box toward her, it was full of metals and assorted colors of plastic.

"Y'know, Cam said that you're improving on your training" Tori spoke up a short while later.

"Really?"

"Yep and Kelly's glad to have you back" The confused look on Dustin's face caused her to shake her head with a laugh. "I am too" she said before leaning over and giving him a hug.

"Thanks, dude, I'm kinda glad too" Dustin wasn't sure when he started feeling better about himself and when he had what? Bounced back really. He couldn't explain it. He just felt more driven and...Well, more like himself.

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday_

_Without you, I'm seein myself so differently_

_I didn't wanna believe it then_

_But it all worked out in the end_

_When I watched you walk away _

_Well I never thought id say_

_I'm fine_

_Without you_

"Hunter?"

"Oh, hey Dustin," There was a short silence then Dustin heard foot steps and a door shut "H-How'd you get this number?"

"Um...Tori dude, your bro gave it to her and yeah, she let me have it." Another silence and Dustin had to wonder why did he call? He was so stupid!

"How've you been man?"

"Good...um, everything alright? It's been way over a week" He informed as he curled the cord on the phone then his brows drew together, his forehead wrinkling, that was a chick thing to do, so he quickly detangled his fingers and sat a bit higher on his bed.

"-tin?"

"What?"

"You weren't paying attention," Hunter stated with a soft laugh and Dustin's cheeks burned and he looked down to his dirt bike printed comforter that covered his legs, "Everything's fine, it turned out she had a lot of stuff to rearrange"

"Oh, okay, cool, gotcha, cause I just thought that something maybe happened and the Tori was like, I said 'Naw' y'know but she was-"

"I miss you"

"..." Dustin had to wonder, because of what's been happening, if Hunter meant that, that he really missed him or if he was just saying what he thought he wanted to hear. Either way, Dustin smiled and bit his bottom lip. "Me too"

"Look, I have to tell you something bro," It was a familiar starting line and Dustin thought they had reached the finish of this conversation years ago when he agreed to give this whole thing a shot, "Dustin..." He paused and sighed, "I can't...I can't be with you anymore"

Dustin sat on his bed, in his room that he'd been in since he was a kid, all of a sudden feeling like a kid again. He felt so small and zeroed in on, the bridge of his nose started pricking and he wondered if he was coming down with something. His vision blurred and he sniffed on instinct. "I-I..." He couldn't trust his voice.

"Dustin, this'll be better...for both of us..."

The wind ninja sniffed again and ran a hand through his hair then his mind was flooded with questions, tons of questions. Was it him? Was he being too pushy? Too needy? Too forceful? Not forceful enough? Too careful? Was there someone else? Was he a bad kisser?

"Dustin? Are you-"

"I-I'm fine..." He forced a laugh as he tried to will his trembling jaw to stay still, "Hey, I'll t-talk to you later, kay dude?"

"Dust-?"

"I gotta go"

_Called you up cause' it's been long enough_

_And you said that you were so much better_

_We have done a lot of growing up_

_We were never meant to be together_

"When I left, I just thought it'd be easier if-"

"If what, dude? If I hated you? If you didn't want to be with you any more? I thought that-" He let out an exasperated growl and threw his hands in the air.

"No..."

"Then what Hunter? I know I'm slow about a lot of things but this, I really don't get it dude!"

"You-"

"Me?"

"Yes..." Hunter sighed and ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up a bit and he dropped them at his sides and leaned against the counter. "I can't-"

"I know that, why?" Hunter looked away from Dustin's eyes, they were shinning with the lights from the street lamps but at the same time they were so dark. He'd only seen Dustin like this...twice in the years that he's know him and this side of him was just...

"You don't need me...You'll be better off," He started as he gripped the counter at his back. "and the way you were acting, I just knew you couldn't do a long distance relationship and I guess that's why I've been snappy" Hunter licked his bottom lip and looked up and Dustin, He could see so much on his face, anger, hate, hurt, sadness, love. "I didn't want this bro, believe me. But sensei wants me back at the Thunder Academy..." He paused and thought about how to say this next thing, "It had to be soon and now, I know I'm ready to do this...to let you go" Hunter didn't know he was crying till he felt the rough pad of Dustin's thumb swept under his eye. He looked at Dustin and drowned, he felt light his body was tightening and expanding, flying and falling, and his vision went black. He sniffed and felt the earth ninja wipe his tears and when he opened his eyes they instantly closed again when he felt Dustin's lips on his own. They we soft but a bit sharp so Hunter pulled away with a smile, "You've been forgetting your chap stick" Hunter observed and the man in front of him gave a short laugh then licked his lips.

"Better?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side a bit and Hunter's smile widened and he pulled Dustin into another kiss. It wasn't better then regular chap stick application but when the thunder ninja ran his tongue along his friend's bottom lip he picked up his slick sweet flavor he instantly wanted more. Why? That's all he wanted to know? Why were they doing this? Not that he minded one bit but he just pretty much broke up with Dustin and here they were, making out.

He wouldn't see the wind ninja for a long time...a really long time, so he decided to take advantage of this night and he grabbed Dustin by the waist, pulling him close as he slid his tongue past the earth ninja's lips. The thought that these kisses they would share tonight would be their last, reminded him of his first. He remembered like it was yesterday, I mean really, how could he forget, Dustin sneezed in his face. Hunter smiled into the kiss and was drawn out of his thoughts by a warm tongue working and swirling against his own. He wasn't quite sure why anyone would ever have to end a kiss at all because oxygen could wait there was enough of it in the world, not enough Dustin though.

"Okay, dude, I totally know where this is goi-" He didn't know when Dustin broke the kiss but he wasn't exactly finished so he cut him off with a nip at the skin on his bottom lip and he continued where he was stopped. His lips trailed down to neck and took his time kissing, nipping and sucking. "Like I was...ooo...ah," Dustin brought his arms loosely around the older man's neck with a hand lost in his course dirty blond hair, "I was saying, mmm....I know where this is- Ouch!" He took a hand full of hair and pulled Hunter back, "What was that?"

"Stop talking bro" he said with a small smile.

"Right, right, sorry, keep going..." Hunter ducked his head back down and licked over the reddening blotch on the man's tan neck. Thick brows came together in confusion when he heard a muffled noise, "What?"

"Cowsh"

"Hm?" Hunter stood up straight and looked Dustin in the eyes with a small smirk.

"You...me...couch."

"Oh? Right!"

"Good" Dustin's not-quite-being-up-to-speed-ness use to bug Hunter to no end but after a while it grows on you and it becomes one of the many reasons why you like him so much. The two worked their was to the couch, knocking over a box of oil, a display a tires and on top of that Hunter ran Dustin into the small table causing them to fall on top of it then roll onto the ground. "Good job klutz"

"Hey, That wasn't me bro, you're the one who was in a rush to-" Hunter leaned up and kissed the ninja on top of himself and pulled back with a laugh.

"Did you want to do this on the floor?"

"Dude, I don't think we should do _this_, y'know like_ here_...kinda weird and not to mention, Kelly would seriously kill me."

"Blake and Tori did, what's the difference?"

"I dunno," the yellow clad ninja sat up a held out an arm to the couch, "but y'can't just do _it_ where ever you want...I mean, people sit there and...Blake and Tori," Dustin's face completely contorted with the thought of two of his best friends doing..._it_! It was one thing to hang out and catch them holding hands or kissing but...._that_? "Totally rank dude I did _not_ need to know that"

Hunter laughed and slid out from under Dustin and headed toward the couch as he pulled his shirt off. Once he got down to his crimson rocket ship boxers, Dustin had one of two choices: Couch or leave. Okay, maybe it was a bit unfair because it was their first time and it wasn't 'special', it was at Storm Chargers on a couch but he wasn't about to breakout the rose petals and candles because he wasn't into that and Dustin wasn't a girl. He thought it was fine because this was his friend and even though Hunter dubbed him the chick in the relationship sometimes, he wasn't really a girl in their relationship at all but neither was Hunter. It was also a bit unfair because he was going to leave tomorrow for the Thunder Academy.

"Wait, stop..." The crimson ninja almost lost his balance on the couch when Dustin suddenly spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

"You're really leaving, huh?" he asked as he got to his feet and walked over to the couch where Hunter was sitting. The crimson ninja looked up at Dustin and ran a hand through his hair then nodded causing the yellow clad man to let out a shaky sigh, "....Okay" The pulling at his belt loops made him move forward and over his friend. The earth ninja straddled his friend's thighs and leaned down to capture his lips. The kiss was sad and gentle but when it got wet and warm Hunter brought his hands to Dustin's head and pulled him back.

"Dustin?" Hunter pressed his forehead against the other's so his cheeks would catch the falling tears then he spoke up again, "Dustin...it's gonna be fine bro"

"I-I know but..." Hunter knew his friend was going to have a hard time with this and he didn't know how to say goodbye but he figured better now then never, he didn't want to just leave without telling Dustin one-on-one. A while later he let out a shaky sigh against his partner's lips and he gave his a peck on the lips then he moved down to his throat. Hunter tilted his head pressed back into the couch and clawed his fingers at the small of Dustin's back, trying to reach to the hem of his shirt. Dustin quickly sat up and pulled his shirt off, letting it fall somewhere behind him before leaning down and kissing Hunter again. The older man felt like this whole thing was about to happen much faster than he intended so he stopped the hands and his boxers and the other pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"Relax" was the only thing he whispered against Dustin's ear and the tone he chose to use suggested to Dustin's body to do something else. He sat up and laid the earth ninja onto his back and he smirked.

"Easier said than done dude" Dustin said as he brought his arms over his eyes. His attempt at relaxing failed miserably when he felt a weight settle onto his crotch, cool hands ghost over his chest and a slick warm tongue on his neck. He definitely was going to have a hard time relaxing now that he was all hot and bothered; he was staring to get the feeling that doing this wasn't going to be the only hard thing tonight.

***

Hunter padded over to his boxers that ended up on the other side of the table and pulled the on then he walked back to the couch to retrieve his jeans. With a small yawn he leaned down at the end out the couch and grabbed Dustin's shirt. Stepping into his shoes he held down a sneeze then he pulled the shirt over his head. The crimson ninja smiled as he tugged the corner of the cover over Dustin's shoulder and kissed his cool hair. It got pretty cold last night and they had to use a light blue dirt bike cover as a blanket, Hunter thought it was funny and Dustin insisted that he was fine but he pulled the cover off the bike and use it anyway. He walked to the front of the shop and stopped, he wanted so badly to look over his shoulder at the sleeping earth child curled up with one sock on. Yellow clad shoulders dropped slightly and he nodded before leaving in a crimson streak.

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange_

_And it's taken its toll on me_

_It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

"What's with the crimson?" Tori asked with a small smile as she watched her friend desperately trying to fix his hair in a fat wrench.

"Nothing dude" Dustin shrugged as he continued his loosing battle. Kelly told him that he should fix his 'bird's nest of a hair style', so here he was in the reflection of a hand tool. Once his hair was decent enough for him he looked at the wrench, himself, and really looked. He noticed he was different, he didn't know how to describe it, just brighter, despite the fact that crimson was obviously darker than yellow.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go"

The two ninja master's left Storm Chargers; they were on their way to a championship competition. Shane's sponsor called a while back ago and he got him a place in the event and they were all totally stoked at the new. By the time they got there it was crowded, what did they expect? They had to push through the huge crowd to get to Cam, he wasn't easy to spot but after almost ten minutes they found him.

"Dustin? You made it!" Cam said loudly over the music with a smile, Dustin hadn't been to a local demo or competition of Shane's for a while so he knew that they were surprised.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world dude!"

Tori held up her huge sign she had made, it was written in blue, red and yellow. Sure it wasn't the brightest and in pink but Shane would notice it first. "Go Shane!" Dustin yelled as his best friend came up on the screen and Tori shook her sign and cheered.

***

"First place, Good job Shane" Tori congratulated.

"Yeah, good job ma-"

"Good? Dude it was totally awesome!" Dustin announced, cutting Cam off with a huge grin. All his friends laughed and started talking about the competition. Dustin wanted to do the same but just found himself thinking…was he better off? Maybe not better off like Hunter had said but he was fine, he didn't think he would be, after being with him he just didn't know if he could go back, he didn't remember how he lived before the crimson ranger came into his life. He did. He was fine without Hunter. Plus what happened last night was a huge reminder of the crimson ninja especially the pain in his backside, the crimson crescents on both of his shoulders, the bite marks and red spots that covered the crook of his neck, chest, thighs and his back. A small smile played upon his lips realizing something; Hunter had to come back. That same smile faltered when he thought about why; that ninja stole his favorite shirt.

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday_

_Without you, I'm seein myself so differently_

_I didn't wanna believe it then_

_But it all worked out in the end_

_When I watched you walk away _

_Well I never thought id say_

_I'm fine, Without you _

"G'night Dad!" Dustin shut his bedroom door and pulled his stripped shirt off then tossed it in a hamper across the room. He took a seat on his bed and looked at the picture in front of his warming lava lamp and smiled. Today is Hunter's birthday and they called him: Tori, Shane, Cam and Sensei had pretty much equal time wishing him a happy birthday but Dustin. Dustin talked for what felt like hours…it would have been a few minutes but the ninja master wasn't concerned with time. Now that he was at home and his day was slowing down he just felt so many memories of Hunter flood back into his mind, the good, the bad, everything. He sighed and put the picture down on its face and maybe he'd stand it back up tomorrow.

_I just wanna be alone tonight,_

_I just wanna take a little breather._


End file.
